


ѕнє'ѕ тнє σηє |ʏᴏᴏ ᴋɪʜʏᴜɴ|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: ѕнє'ѕ тнє σηє |ʏᴏᴏ ᴋɪʜʏᴜɴ| [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: |ᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ˢʰᵉ'ˢ ᵗʰᵉ ᵒⁿᵉ, ᴵ ᵍᵉᵗ ᶠᵉᵉˡⁱⁿᵍˢ ᶠᵒʳ|"She's the one, who got me all messed up. I could write a million songs but I know it's not enough.""She's so beautiful, and I know she knows it. She know how to think, yeah she always owns it. But I just haven't told her yet, no I just haven't told her. Imma buy a rose, a dozen roses. Fly her on a one day trip to Paris. But I just haven't told her yet, no I just haven't told her.""She makes, my knees feel weak. She makes my drink feel stronger. Can't eat, can't sleep can't dream, can't wait any longer. Any longer now.""She's the one, who got me all messed up, I could write a million songs but I know it's not enough. Cause she's the one, I get feelings for, I could write a million songs but I know it's not enough. Cause she probably doesn't even know this songs about her."You all know those cliche's, meeting your idol at an concert. But, Raelee Harper never thought that would actually happen. When 18 year old Raelee went to a Monsta X concert, she didn't expect to meet her bias Yoo Kihyun... she also didn't expect to fall in love with him.
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Original Character(s)
Series: ѕнє'ѕ тнє σηє |ʏᴏᴏ ᴋɪʜʏᴜɴ| [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635343
Kudos: 3





	1. 1: 𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘪𝘵

**1: 𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘪𝘵**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

**“Come on, Rae, why won’t you come with?” My best friend Kaylie asked as I was coughing into my arm and I had scoffed at her question**

**“Oh yeah, you want me to get people sick?” I ask her and she rolled her eyes**

**“Has that ever stopped you before? I mean you just have a cough, it’s not the end of the world and I’m not going to go to this concert by myself.” Kaylie told me and I sighed. Me and Kaylie got tickets to a Monsta X concert, that is tonight, but I ended up with a sore throat and a cough, and I don’t want anyone to get sick because of me… but I’m not just going to sit at home and wait for them to come back in like a year.**

**“Alright, let me just get my jacket and we’ll go.” I say and that made Kaylie cheer and I laughed at her antics. I jumped up and I went over to grab my Monsta X sweater that had my bias, Kihyun’s name on the back of it, put it on, and out the door we went. It was a 2 hour drive over to LA from Bakersfield, so we need to get our asses in gear and hurry up if we wanted to make it to the concert in time**

**♡♡♡**

**“** **_We all wanna be someone's wanna be someone's, someone, with somebody we can't live without!_ ** **” Me and Kaylie sang as we were on our way to the concert venue. Monsta X has been a huge part of my life since I was 14 years old. And I’ve been Kihyun biased the whole time. The girl next to me is Minhyuk biased so it’s like we are freaking soulmates.**

**“Are you excited?” Kaylie asked me and I looked over at her with this look of ‘did you seriously just ask me that?’**

**“Duh, I mean, I haven’t been to a Monsta X concert since I was 14 years old, Kaylie.” I tell her, the first Monsta X concert I went to was in Freshman year and it was with my parents, because of course they would not let me go to a concert at 14. I’m surprised they’re letting me go at 18.**

**“I can tell, because your hand is shaking.” Kaylie told me and I look down at my hands on the steering wheel, and I saw it was shaking a little, and I rolled my eyes**

**“Shut up, I get those concert jitters.” I say and she laughed**

**“Alright, just make sure not to crash.” Kaylie told me and I nodded, I had recently got my license, because I can’t make Kaylie or my close friend Melisa drive me everywhere.**

**♡♡♡**

***2 hours later***

**We finally made it to the venue, and holy crap it was packed!! Like it was packed to the max! Well this is terrifying. “Do you think we’re gonna be able to find Melisa here?” Kaylie asked me as we were walking up to the venue and I shrugged**

**“I don’t know, let me call her.” I said and I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and I went to my contacts and I clicked on Melisa’s and I pressed the call button, and I waited for her to pick up. I heard the dial tones indicating the phone was ringing, and I heard her voice**

**‘Hello?’ She answered**

**“Hey, where are you? We’re already here.” I say to her as I move my eyes around trying to find her**

**‘Dingus, you literally just looked right past me!’ She exclaimed and I was confused and I then move my eyes back and I finally saw her**

**“Alright, I see you.” I say and I hung up and me and Kaylie had walked over to her**

**“Are we ready to do this?” Melisa asked and I sighed softly and shook my hands out, trying to make them stop shaking.**

**“Y-yeah.” I stutter and I curse myself in my head because I stuttered**

**“Calm down, Raelee, you’ll see your love soon enough.” Kaylie joked and I looked over at her and I glared at her**

**“I hate you.” I say**

**“I love you too.” She replied and I sighed annoyed**

**“Alright, let’s do this.” I say and we nodded and we went over to the concert venue entrance, and we gave the person our tickets, got some merch, lightsticks, and we were making our way to our concert seating, and me being very generous, and my job being so well paying, I got us front row tickets, well I got me and Kaylie front row, Melisa payed for herself, which I was very happy about, because I would’ve been broke if I bought three front row tickets.**

**♡♡♡**

**It’s been an hour, and I’m really having the best night of my life, the songs they played were amazing… as usual! When they played ‘Fallin’ Wonho and Hyungwon threw their water out in the crowd, as they usually do, and the water had splashed on us, and it felt really really refreshing, since it’s so hot in this venue “Oh my god, what song do you think they’re gonna play next?” Melisa asked me and I shrugged, and I watched the lightstick change colors and I heard the instrumental to ‘Follow’ start playing and I felt myself getting hyped, and other Monbebe were doing the starting fanchant, and of course I had to join in**

**“** **_Follow! Find you! Dae.bak.na.ja. mon.seu.ta.x!_ ** **” We yelled shaking our lightsticks and I felt myself smile**

**“Follow-low-low**

**Follow-low-low**

**Follow-low-low-low-low-low** **_(neol!)_ **

**Follow-low-low**

**Follow-low-low (FIRE)”**

**_“Son Hyunwoo! Lee Hoseok! Lee Minhyuk! Yoo Kihyun! Chae Hyungwon! Lee Jooheon! Im Changkyun! Pal.lo.u”_ **

**“Can’t you feel** **_(feel)_ ** **iksukhan deut nasseon gonggi**

 **Yeah I can feel** **_(feel)_ ** **seuchin sungan arabeoryeotji**

 **han sungane adeukhage seororeul nochyeotteon** **_urin_ **

**eogeutnan chae eotgallyeo wae tto jakkuman deo meoreojyeo”**

**“** **_(Let’s go)_ ** **i neukkimeul mideo nan eoneu ttaeboda deo**

 **_(Let’s go)_ ** **nan kkumeul kkuji ana nega yeogi eopseunikka”**

 **“dashi dolgo dora** **_(dora)_ ** **gyeolguk mannal geoya** **_(geoya)_ **

**dari geojitmalcheoreom taeyange gyeobchin nal”**

**“** **_neol Follow nege deonjilge_ **

**_Follow_ ** **I need you to come**

**Follow-low-low**

**Follow-low-low**

**Follow-low-low-low-low-low** **_(neol)_ **

**neol Follow-low-low**

**Follow-low-low**

**Follow-low-low-low-low-low”**

**“Dash dash dallyeo gwagamhan I’m a gentleman**

**Dash dash Look at my face geollyeosseo naye maejik** **_(hoo hoo)_ **

**I feel good if l die young cuz you are ma killer**

**No** **_back off back off_ ** **nal** **_danggyeo danggyeo_ **

**shijakhae shimjangeuro Pull the trigger”**

**“** **_(Let’s go)_ ** **i neukkimeul mideo nan nuga mwora haedo**

 **_(Let’s go)_ ** **i modeun uyeoni da neomaneul garikinikka”**

 **“dashi dolgo dora** **_(dora)_ ** **gyeolguk mannal geoya** **_(geoya)_ **

**dari geojitmalcheoreom taeyange gyeobchin nal”**

**“** **_neol Follow nege deonjilge_ **

**_Follow_ ** **I need you to come**

**Follow-low-low**

**Follow-low-low**

**Follow-low-low-low-low-low** **_(neol)_ **

**neol Follow-low-low**

**Follow-low-low**

**Follow-low-low-low-low-low”**

**“I need you to come and follow**

**jigeum millyeooneun naye tteollin neukkim Ay ay ay**

**dallyeo urin uril areo**

**eodil gadeon we ain’t get low**

**_dareungeol aljana_ **

**uishikhaji anado imi neukkyeojin** **_haro_ **

**piryeonjeogin jonjaero manna gudi** **_beillo_ **

**gamchuji anado dwae** **_no no_ **

**seororeul arabol teni neon nareul follow”**

**“neowa na sai du jeomeul** **_ieo_ **

**shigangwa gonggane seoneul** **_neomeo_ **

**yeongwoniraneun jangmyeon so** **_ge_ ** **i unmyeongeul biteureo** **_nan_ **

**nan jigeum neol derireo ga** **_(1 2 3)_ ** **”**

 **“** **_Tiki-taka_ ** **urin daenogo hae**

 **_Tiki-taka_ ** **urideul mane game**

 **_Tiki-taka_ ** **Uh Ah**

 **_Tiki-taka tiki-taka taka Hoo!_ ** **”**

 **“kkeuteopshi dolgo dorawado gyeolguge dashi neoil tenikka** **_(yeongwonhi)_ **

**dashi geojitmalcheoreom ne ape gyeobchin nan** **_(hamkkaehae)_ ** **”**

 **“neol Follow** **_(neol wonhae nal wonhae)_ **

**nege deonjilge**

**Follow** **_(neol wonhae nal wonhae)_ **

**I need you to come**

**Follow-low-low**

**Follow-low-low**

**Follow-low-low-low-low-low** **_(neol)_ **

**neol Follow-low-low**

**Follow-low-low**

**Follow-low-low-low-low-low**

**(dashin meoreojiji ma)”**

**“** **_Follow! Find you! Daebaknaja Mon.seu.ta! Saranghae monseuta yeongwonhi pal.lo.u!_ ** **”**

**“Nananana nananana nanananananananana**

**Nananana nananana nanananananananana”**

**I’m pretty sure I just lost my voice, because I was screaming the fanchant as loud as I could. “Rae, did you notice that Kihyun looked at you?” Kaylie asked me and I look over at her and I shook my head**

**“Yeah, right.” I say to her with a raspy voice and Melisa looked at me and she nodded**

**“He did, and he smiled.” She said and I widened my eyes, and I looked back over to the stage, and I could see Kihyun looking over in my row, but the only person he was staring at was… me. Me! Raelee Harper. Holy shit! I feel myself grow shy and I looked down at my feet, and I looked back up and I look over at my two friends and they laughed at me**

**“Shut up.” I say**

**♡♡♡**

**It was sadly time to leave, and I felt myself growing sad as this was probably the last time I’ll see them until next year, but it was honestly a great experience. I walked out of the venue, I feel myself growing elated from the experience that I just had today… but then I realize there is a fansign afterwards… that me, Melisa, and Kaylie bought tickets for. “Oh shit, we get to actually meet them.” I say and Kaylie and Melisa looked at me with raised eyebrows and I rolled my eyes, and we started to walk over to where the fansign was being held.**

**♡♡♡**

**As me, Melisa, and Kaylie were in the line, I felt myself get really nervous for some reason. I mean, I saw them when I was 14, but I’ve never actually got a chance to meet them… oh boy oh boy. We’re next! Melisa and Kaylie were so natural talking to them, but me, I was a nervous wreck. I saw that Kihyun was the last one at the table, and I was thanking god in my head. The first member, I stopped at was Wonho, and my hands were shaking a little bit, while I handed my album over to him, and he held onto one of my hands while he used his other hand to sign my album “I love you, Wonho.” I say in Korean, and he looked at me with this look of surprise**

**“You speak Korean?” He asked and I held my fingers down together, indicating that I only spoke a little bit of Korean and he nodded “What’s your name?” Wonho asked**

**“Raelee.” I say and he smiled and nodded and he held onto both of my hands and shook them as I smiled softly, as I moved onto the next member, and as I talked to the other members, I felt myself get more calm… well until I got to Kihyun. I was a shaking mess when I got to Kihyun. Kihyun, had held onto my hand while he signed my album, and I was just looking down at the table trying not to cry from happiness, but it was kinda hard, because he’s my bias.**

**“I saw you during the fanchants, you are so cute.” Kihyun told me in English and I feel my cheeks start to heat up… holy shit!!**

**“T-thank you.” I stuttered**

**“What’s your name?” He asked me and I felt my heart just stop**

**“Uh… R-raelee.” I stammer and he smiled and that smile made my knees feel weak**

**“I’ll see you around, Raelee.” Kihyun said to me and I nodded not really knowing what he meant and he held onto my hands tightly and shook them, and I had left the table and I met up with Kaylie and Melisa**

**“Damn, were you having an intimate conversation with Kihyun?” Melisa asked me and I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding in**

**“I have no idea, I blacked out.” I said and laughed, and we began to make our way out to the parking lot, and I looked at my album, and I saw all the signatures, and I smiled softly but Kihyun’s had got my attention. I saw his signature, but I also saw a bunch of numbers on the bottom of his name, and I was confused**

**“Did he give his number?” Kaylie asked me and I widened my eyes, and I turned my head to see Kihyun and he winked, and for a split second, I had almost fallen, but I caught my balance. I look back to see him smiling and laughing, and I felt my heart become swell and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, and I look back at my friends and they looked as confused as ever**

**“What was that?” Melisa asked me and I sighed softly**

**“Love at first sight.” I say and that caused Kaylie and Melisa to cringe and shove me a little and I laughed, but as we made our way back to our cars, I kept thinking about the situation, I just ended up in. My bias, my idol, just gave me his number… holy shit! I can’t let anyone know about this. We made it over to our cars, and we got in, and I decided I was gonna have Kaylie drive, since I was too tired to drive. I pull my phone out of my pocket, and I saw the time and it said ‘12:31 AM’ and I sigh softly, and I went over to my Instagram and I open my gallery and I clicked on the picture I took at the concert today, I wrote a really long caption and I decided to post it.**

**@MonstaXRaeleeH: I had so much fun today with my two friends Kaylie and @luvvmeli! We had the best time of our lives going to this Monsta X concert. We’re probably not gonna have any voices tomorrow, but shit, it’s worth it! I love Monsta X so much, I’m so happy I got to witness them again for the first time in 4 years and the experience is still the same as ever!**

**“What are you going to do about this situation, you’re in?” Kaylie asked me and I was confused on by what she meant**

**“What do you mean?” I ask**

**“I mean, you got a Monsta X member’s number, you’re more lucky than I am. I got to hold hands with my bias, but your ass got your bias’ number!” She exclaimed and I sighed**

**“I don’t know what I’m going to do.” I say to her and I look out the window “I’ll think about it tomorrow, but right now, I’m tired.” I continued and she nodded**

**“Get some rest, we’ll be home soon.” Kaylie told me and I nodded and I closed my eyes, and I imagined different scenarios in my head as the drive went on.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1!!**

**Alright since Monsta X’s new English Album came out yesterday called ‘All About Luv’ I just wanted to write this story!!**

**Alright you know how it is: this story will involve, angst, fluff, cringey love because I’m a fluff ball for Kihyun, and of course anxiety!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	2. 2: 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘵

**2: 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘵**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

**I wake up with this pounding headache, and my throat is literally on fire. It’s like I can’t even talk or it’s going to hurt like hell. It’s a good thing, I’m not in high school anymore. And my job is literally just writing a book, and self publishing… so I can literally just stay at home, which I was planning on doing anyway. I looked at my phone, and it said ‘9:43 AM’ and I groaned softly. Maybe some Motrin, and a shower would help me. I picked some random clothes out of my closet and I went over to my bathroom, passing my parents “Look who decided to wake up.” My dad said and I looked over at him with this glare and he laughed, and I went inside the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. Ugh, I’m already having post concert depression. I turn the shower on, and I get out of my old clothes, and I step in the shower, feeling the hot water hit me in the back, and it felt great to be honest. Maybe this will make me feel better.**

**♡♡♡**

**It did a little bit, but my throat was the only thing that was killing me now. I walk out of my room, to get some pills to help my throat. “So how was the concert?” My mom asked me and I widened my eyes, I really can’t tell them what happened. I can’t tell them ‘Oh it went great, I also got my bias’, who is like 9 years older than me, number’ they would freak out!**

**“It went great.” I say to them taking a drink of my soda as I swallow down the pills**

**“You and Kaylie should’ve stayed at a hotel, I didn’t like you guys driving in the dark.” My dad said to me and I roll my eyes**

**“We live a block away, dad.” I say to him and he rolled his eyes and hit me on the head, and I groaned**

**“Ow!!” I yelled and they both laughed and I rolled my eyes “You guys are mean.” I say and I walk away from them and out the door, so I can meet up with Kaylie and Melisa again today. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and I went over to my contacts to click on Kaylie’s contact, but I stopped and hovered over the contact I just put in yesterday… Kihyun. Should I? I mean he did give me his number. But, I’m a pussy, and I don’t want to do it. Fuck it. I clicked on his contact and I typed a message out and I sent it really quick, and I put my phone away and I started to walk over to Kaylie’s house.**

**♡♡♡**

**“You really texted him?” Kaylie asked me as we were walking over to Taco Bell and I nodded “Wow, I thought you would be a pussy and never text him.” She told me and I glared at her “So, did he text back?” She asked and I shrugged and opened the door**

**“I don’t know, I haven’t checked my phone since I sent the text.” I say to her and she looked at me with this glare**

**“Pussy.” She told me and that caught attention of a few older people**

**“Would you shut up?” I ask her**

**“C’mon, Raelee, just see if he responded and if he didn’t then it’s okay, you’ll find a new love.” Kaylie told me and I rolled my eyes and we got in the line, and I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and I looked at the notification, and I saw it was a notification from… Kihyun!**

**“Holy shit.” I say softly**

**“What did he say?” Kaylie asked**

**“Well I texted: Hey, Kihyun, this is Raelee, you know from the concert last night. And he texted back: Of course, I can’t forget a pretty face - I hate him!” I exclaimed and she laughed**

**“You got yourself a man~~” Kaylie sang and I looked at her, as the cashiers were looking at us like we were dumbfucks**

**“I do not.” I say to her and I then went in front of Kaylie and I ordered some food for the both of us, and payed for it, and we both walked out of the line and sat down at a vacant table**

**“What is the big deal of having your bias’ number?” Kaylie asked me**

**“Oh uh I don’t know - his number could leak out, and hmmmm if fans find out they’ll rip me apart.” I say to her and she sighed**

**“Well, if his number leaked, that’s your fault, and if fans find out they wouldn’t do that because Monbebe are chill.” She told me and I sighed “Text him back.” Kaylie says randomly and I groaned and I nodded and I went to my keyboard and I began typing out a message**

**Rae:**

**Hey, sorry that it took me so long to respond, I didn't think you would actually respond**

**Kihyun:**

**Oh, I just thought it was because of something I said**

**Rae:**

**No! It’s not that haha I’m just a really nervous wreck right now**

**My friend Kaylie is right next to me and pressuring me**

**Kihyun:**

**How nervous on a scale of 1-10?**

**Rae:**

**20**

**And getting food is only making me more nervous**

**Kihyun:**

**Like panic nervous?**

**Rae:**

**….Yes**

**Kihyun:**

**Think about something that doesn’t make you nervous**

**Rae:**

**Will do 😊**

**I started to think about something that doesn’t make me nervous or panicky, and I felt my heart beat start to regulate back to normal, and my hands had stopped shaking. “What did you think about?” Kaylie asked as we were walking up to get our food, and we started to walk out of the place**

**“Kihyun’s voice.” I say to her and she rolled her eyes**

**“And to think it was something normal.” Kaylie says and I laughed and I took a drink of my Mtn Dew Baja Blast freeze and I looked down at my phone to see another message from Kihyun**

**Kihyun:**

**Hey, we’re uh, we’re going to be in LA for another couple weeks, do you uh want to hang out sometime?**

**“Uh… Kay, he wants to hang out.” I say to her and she widened her eyes**

**“Really?” She asked me and I nodded “Oh my god, say yes!” She exclaimed**

**Rae:**

**Yeah, sure, can my friend come with me though, so I’m not a complete nervous wreck**

**Kihyun:**

**Yeah sure, I mean Minhyuk has been asking about your friend.**

**“Kaylie, your man has been asking for you.” I say to Kaylie and she widened her eyes**

**“What?” She asked me and I laughed**

**“Minhyuk, has been asking about you.” I say and it looked like her soul left her body, because she was just frozen**

**“Holy crap.” She said and I laughed again “Can we hang out tomorrow?” She asked me**

**“I’ll ask.” I say**

**Rae:**

**Can we hang out tomorrow?**

**Kihyun:**

**Sure!**

**“It’s a definite yes.” I say and Kaylie cheered softly and I then felt myself getting a little scared…because I only had a 20 second conversation with him last night, now I’m meeting him tomorrow where I get unlimited time to talk to him… holy shit! I’m so screwed!**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!**

**Well they are meeting ooop!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
